From Heaven, with Love
by MaryJay13
Summary: When he went back to Japan to study, Bunji Bennett had everything going for him. But he learned the hard way once more that life can take in an instant what he held most dearly. Set before the events in "Second Chances".
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE **

The sun was shinning brightly on this February day, as though it was oblivious to what was going on. Jack Bennett stood in the shade, his wife Helen at his side. He was listening to the priest, although he did not understand a word of what he was saying. His eyes were on the neck and shoulders of his youngest son, three feet in front of him. He could not see his face, and was somewhat worried by his lack of reaction. Besides his son stood a short man, in his mid-fifties, with a bunch of flowers in his hands. The older man looked exhausted, an extreme sadness painted across his face, but still he stood tall and appeared to pay attention to the priest. Yasuo Matsuda would not show weakness in front of other people.

Bunji Bennett, on the other hand, did not seem to even notice that somebody was speaking. After the priest had finished his chant, he looked over to the young man, waiting for something. Yasuo lifted his head and put a hand on Bunji's back, to bring him back to the present. His son-in-law, obviously startled, stiffened and looked at the priest, who motioned him to the stone monument in front of him. He spoke softly to him, and Bunji motioned forward to place the bunch of red roses he had in his hands in the designated place on the monument. Then he moved back to his place besides his father-in-law. Yasuo repeated the same gesture with the white flowers in his hands, before one by one, the other people did the same.

The Bennetts took their turn coming forward and putting flowers on the grave. When Jack turned back to face Bunji, he was struck at his son's expression, or rather lack of. His face was completely blank, with no trace of either sadness or grief. He lifted his face up to meet his father's gaze, and for a second, Jack saw in his dark irises a despair so deep that it nearly broke his own heart. It was the same look that he had had twenty years earlier when he realized that his birth father would never be coming back. On an impulse, Jack reached for Bunji and held him close to him for a few seconds. He could feel his son's body tense as though he did not want his father to even touch him, and instinctively let him go.

People were leaving, heads bowed in sadness, but Jack stayed behind for a moment when he realized that Bunji had not moved an inch, and was still staring at the grave.

« You should come back with us, son. »

Bunji did not seem to hear him. Jack came besides him and put an arm around his shoulders to guide him away from the depressing sight of the grave.

« Come on, Bunji... come with me...»

Bunji lifted his head and took his eyes away from the grave, and finally seemed to acknowledge his father's presence. He nodded somewhat distractly and let Jack guide him away, taking one last look at the inscription on the grave, written both in _kanji_ and in _romaji_:

_Matsuda Bennett Hoshimi_

2051-06-03

2076-02-05

_* * * Four years ago * * * _

« Are you sure this is the place? Jack asked with concern.

- Of course I'm sure! Come on! »

Jack Bennett smiled at his son's enthousiasm and followed him out of the car. He looked over at Helen, who was smiling also, and shook his head.

« Well, he seems to have put on the turbo! » Helen said while laughing.

Bunji came close to his mother and took the bag she was carrying, a crooked smile on his face.

« I knew it was a mistake to bring you along!

- Bring _us_ along? Since when are _you_ the one bringing _us_ along?

- Since I'm the one moving. »

They arrived at a house, rather big and farther away from the road. A man in his late forties or early fifties came out. Rather short, he came to greet the newcomers with an inviting smile on his face, and stopped in front of them to bow deeply.

« Welcome. I am Matsuda Yasuo. »

Bunji bowed in turn and presented himself and his parents, who made a good effort at bowing at their turn in front of Mr Matsuda. Then they all got inside the house.

« This is a beautiful house you're having, Mr. Matsuda! »

Helen was looking everywhere around, amazed. The style of the house showed a disctinct japanese trend with its colors, shapes and divisions, while at the same time having a somewhat modern western feel to it. Stainless steel cohabited in harmony with cotton, bamboo and sliding doors.

« Thank you very much. My late wife decorated the house, and I have not made any changes to it since.

- For how long have you taken on students from abroad?

- We have had students living here for the past ten to twelve years. Usually we have room for four, but there will be only three this year.»

As on cue, two voices were heard coming from the rear of the house. A girl was obviously argumenting with a boy, although neither Jack nor Helen could understand what they were arguing about. Bunji, on the other hand, seemed to find whatever they were saying very funny. Mr. Matsuda continued.

« Let me introduce you to your new roommates. Mindi, Tsuke, could you come here for a minute? »

The boy and the girl came forward. The girl seemed to be around 18 years old, very short, and seemed to be very funny and outgoing. She smiled a wide smile at the newcomers. The young man seemed a little bit older, around Bunji's age, about five foot six, skinny and with an awkward stance, like he did not know how to stand.

« Mindi, Tsuke, this is Bunjiro Bennett. He has recieved a full scholarship for the University of Tokyo. »

Mindi smiled again.

« Wow, finally an intelligent male student living here!

- And what am I? Tsuke asked.

- I would rather not say in front of people! »

Tsuke rolled his eyes. Apparently this kind of jokes was the norm between the two of them. Mindi moved forward to Bunji.

« If it is alright with you, Matsuda-san, I will show Bunji-san his room.

- Yes, thank you, Mindi. »

The three youngsters left the room, and Mr Matsuda turned his attention back to the Bennetts.

« I am not always present at home, but since our students are all adults, it should not be problematic. Students tend to seek these kinds of houses where they can rent a room. It comes in very less expensive than renting an apartment in town, and a lot more roomy than renting a tiny room on campus grounds. I am sure your son will be very comfortable here.

- I'm sure he will. We actually just came along for the trip, and a bit because his mother wanted to make sure he would not be missing anything.

- Jack...!

- What, it's not true? »

Helen blushed a bit.

« Well, you know how it is, Mr Matsuda. Bunji is our youngest child and sometimes, it's a bit hard to let go...

- I know what you mean. My youngest daughter lives with me. I do not know what I would do without her. I am not looking forward for her to leave home. She studies history at the University of Tokyo. She must be in the garden right now. Since her mother died, she has been caring for the garden as well as my wife used to. Would you like to see it?

- I would be pleased to. »

The three of them went outside to the garden.

In Bunji's new room, Mindi, Tsuke and he were talking, getting to know each other. Tsuke appeared to be a lot smarter than Mindi had first implied, while Mindi seemed to be as funny as Bunji first thought.

« So, you are from the US? Mindi asked. How come your parents are not Asian?

- Mindi! Tsuke scowled her. It is not polite to ask such things! »

Bunji chuckled.

- It's alright, I don't mind. I was born in Japan, but my birth mother died when I was a baby, and my birth father died when I was five. So my parents adopted me.

- Oh, it is so sad... » For once, Mindi lost her smile and looked a bit embarassed to have asked the question. Bunji got up from his bed and shrugged.

« Well, you know... you learn to live with it. And besides my parents are really great, so I consider myself very lucky to have them.»

They were cut in their discussion by a soft voice being heard from the open window. A woman was singing to herself, beautifully. Mindi looked outside the window and giggled.

« If she knew we can hear her, she would be so embarassed!

- Who is she? Bunji asked.

- Matsuda-san's daughter. She lives here also. »

Bunji came close to the window and looked outside. He could only see the back of a woman walking away towards Mr Matsuda and his parents, at the other side of the garden. She was moving almost as though her feet were not touching the ground, and was dressed in a simple light blue cotton dress that floated around her thighs. Bunji felt almost hypnotised by the sight. Mindi grabbed the young man by the arm and dragged him outside.

« Come on, I will do the presentations! »

Without much choice, Bunji followed her outside, Tsuke in his track.

When they arrived to the garden, Jack and Helen were standing in an alley filled with flowers which Bunji had never seen before, or at least did not remember having seen before. But his eyes were not on the flowers at all.

The young woman was explaining her botanical techniques and improvements to the garden to Bunji's parents. She had a slight Australian accent, but otherwise spoke fluent English. Mr Matsuda noticed the three newcomers and smiled warmly.

« Bunji-san, come and meet my daughter, Hoshimi. »

The daughter in question turned around to greet the new student, a shy smile on her face. Bunji, on the other hand, just stood there, speechless, unable to take his eyes off her. She had long dark and silky hair, a soft smile, and her eyes sparkled with intelligence and a sort of wisdom that young people seldom have. _My god_, he thought, _she looks like an angel! She's magnificient!_

« Hi... » was all he could manage to say.

Hoshi answered him with a smile. Her natural shyness could not explain in itself her sudden lack of vocabulary. She stared at Bunji as though she was afraid he might disappear right in front of her if she even blinked an eye.

Mr Matsuda, obviously unaware of the situation, invited Jack and Helen inside for some tea, followed by Tsuke and Bunji. Mindi stayed behind with Hoshi, curious to know what was going on with her friend.

« So, what do you think of our new roommate? Mindi asked with a smile.

- I ... I don't know exactly...

- Are you kidding? Have you seen the look on your face? »

Hoshi blushed a bit and put her hands on her cheeks.

« Mindi, can you keep a secret?

- Of course! I'm your friend, am I not?

- Yes, of course. Well... »

Mindi waited to the best of her patience, which was about two seconds.

« Well what?

- I think he's unlike anyone I have ever met... he's so...

- You think he's a hunk, admit it!

- That's not the point! I... it's like I recognized him... but I've never met him before, I'm sure... I would remember.

- I think you're in love!

- Mindi, I don't even know him.

- Sometimes, all it takes is one look!

- Mindi... !

- Well, why don't you just come inside, and you will get to meet him properly. »

Hoshi nodded, and followed her friend inside, a single thought in mind: _what if he doesn't like me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**_* * * Present day * * * _**

The house was crowded with people. Family members, friends and relatives all came to pay their last respects to Hoshi. Their conversations sounded like a buzzing hum to Bunji's ears. He didn't want to listen to all those hollow phrases they were almost reciting. Yes, it was a shame. Yes, she left so fast. No, it wasn't fair. Each time he was hearing those empty conclusions, he was feeling sick to his stomach. He couldn't stand all those strangers staring at him, apparently waiting for a sign of weakness on his part, for the time he would break down.

Bunji stiffened as he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Irene, JD's wife, carrying little Tyler in her arms. The baby seemed a bit tired and was fidgeting in Irene's arms. Irene smiled warmly at her brother-in-law, a somewhat sad smile though.

« How're you're holding up?

- I'm fine... don't worry. »

Irene smiled again.

« I can't help it. I have to look after my little brother, after all. »

This brought the shadow of a smile on Bunji's lips. It was true that ever since JD and Irene started going out together, the young woman embraced her new place in the Bennett family, and started playing the role of the wiser older sister to all of JD's brothers and sister.

« Are you hungry? I could bring you up a plate, there's plenty of food left.

- No, I'm good. »

Again, baby Tyler started stirring in her mother's arms. Irene shifted the little boy from one arm to another. Seeing a way to escape the crowd, Bunji reached out for the baby.

« He looks a bit tired. I'll take him outside for a stroll, if you wish.

- Oh, I couldn't ask that of you... you should stay with your guests.

- It's okay. I really need some air too, anyway. »

Irene hesitated for a second, and passed the little boy over to his uncle. Bunji took the boy, and left for the garden, carrying Tyler as though he was an airplane, lifting him a few inches over his head. Tyler burst out laughing, obviously pleased, and the sound of his laughter echoed in the room, lightening it up a bit.

In the main living room, Jack and Helen were sitting on a comfortable sofa, exchanging polite words with some of Hoshi's relatives. But at the back of their minds, worry was starting to settle in. Jack scanned the room, looking for Bunji, but didn't see him anywhere. He spotted a blond head sticking out in the crowd, and headed in that direction.

Eric was speaking with Mindi. The young woman was wiping her cheek. Jack came close and put a hand on both of their shoulder.

« Excuse me, but have either one of you seen Bunji?

- No, I haven't. Why?

- Could you find him for me, please?

- Dad, maybe he needs some time alone...

- Eric, please. Could you just go and see if he's alright? »

Eric sighed.

« I can always find him, but I doubt he's alright.

- My point exactly. »

The blond young man left the living room in search of his younger brother. A quick look by the window revealed his presence outside, and Eric made his way into the garden.

He found Bunji knelt near a bed of flowers, apparently teaching Tyler how to get rid of unwanted weeds. The little boy was pulling on the weeds, and then laboriously making his way back to his uncle to place the grass in his hands to get rid of it. Eric came forward.

« Hey. »

Bunji lifted his head, and managed a sad half-smile for his brother. Tyler walked back to the bed of flowers and fell twice on his bottom on the way.

« Kind of crowded in there, isn't it?

- Yeah... I just needed to get away from all that for a while. »

Eric sat on a nearby chair.

« You're alright?

- No... not really. » He answered without thinking, and regretted it right away, just by seeing the expression on Eric's face. He didn't want to worry his family.

« You know I'm there if you need me. We're all here for you.

- I know.

- Do you know what you're going to do?

- No... I haven't really had the time to think about that, honestly...»

His eyes clouded for a moment, and it was the first time since he arrived after Hoshi's death, that Eric had seen his little brother actually let his guard down and appeared truly lost, heart-broken, grieving. It lasted only a short moment though, and the young men's attention was drawn back to the present by Tyler, who was slowly strolling back towards his uncle Bunji, a small bunch of purple flowers in one hand. He walked up to Bunji and handed him the flowers.

« Fo' you, Unzi.»

Bunji couldn't help but smile at the little boy, and took the flowers. Tyler appeared quite pleased with himself, happy to see that he managed to make his uncle smile, and went back strolling in the garden. As soon as he was out of sight, Bunji lost his smile. Eric got up from the chair.

« You should come back in the house with me. People will be leaving soon. »

Bunji got up also, and looked in the direction Tyler had left.

« You're probably right. »

However, he did not move an inch, a strange expression on his face. Eric came by his side, and put a hand on his back.

« What's the matter?

- I just realized that you, Mom, Dad, everybody... you'll all be leaving soon, and you'll all get back to your normal lives. But I... I don't have anything to go back to... »

His voice broke, as did Eric's heart. In an instant of illumination, Eric realized fully the pain his brother must be going through. He held out an arm, and wrapped Bunji in a bear hug. As he did with Jack a while ago, Bunji tensed. But this time, Eric held on for a few seconds more.

« Give yourself some time, Bunji. »

Time... No matter how much time would pass, at that very moment, Bunji couldn't see the day when he would not feel that pain, that emptiness inside of him. He felt broken, hollow, lost, numb. And he felt like he would carry those feelings with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**_* * * Four years ago * * * _**

Spring was on its way to leave its place to summer. Cherry trees were blooming, the sun was shining brightly and summer vacations were becoming closer and closer each day. In the garden behind the Matsuda's house, Hoshi was sitting at a table, reading a thick book. She heard light footsteps behind her and lifter her head from her book. She smiled as she saw Bunji walking towards her with two glasses of lemonade in his hands.

« Still studying? He asked with a crooked smile.

- I have to. The final exam is in a week and the _Heian_ Period is filled with significant events. I have to know everything.»

Bunji handed her a glass and sat in front of her at the table.

« I always marveled at how you can learn all these dates and events by heart. »

Hoshi smiled at him.

« And I am amazed that you can make a mouse grow purple hairs.

- It's actually pretty easy, you know. Makes for a cool mouse! »

He smiled and took a sip from his glass, while looking out at the ocean. Hoshi looked at him for a few seconds in silence before turning her attention back to her book. Since he had arrived, a few months back, Hoshi had grown very fond of the young man, and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

Bunji sighed, got up and came to sit close to Hoshi, almost reading over her shoulder.

« I think you've studied enough for one day. What would you say if I invited you to do something fun?

- I can't! I really need to study.

- You really need a break. Come on! »

He closed Hoshi's book right under her nose and took her hand to make her stand up.

« Where are we going?

- Well, since you say you still need to study, I thought we could just go to the beach nearby for a couple of hours.

- The beach? To swim? »

She was not sure she would feel comfortable in a bathing suit in front of Bunji.

« Or just walk along. What, don't tell me you can't swim? »

He was obviously teasing her, and she smiled again.

« I'll have you know I swim like a fish.

- Then it's settled! Go put on your bathing suit, and let's go! »

He almost ran to the house, dragging along by the hand a very unconvinced Hoshi behind him.

* * *

The beach was very peaceful. Fortunately, the temperature was warm enough for tanning or even swimming, and the waves were calm. There was no one around, which was a welcoming contrast to the usual crowd of the city life.

Hoshi put her bag down on the sand and looked around. She wore a light white overshirt over her bathing suit but still wondered if she would dare to show in front of Bunji in her two-piece. She had always been self conscious of her appearance, maybe too much so. A lot of her friends showed a much leaner body. The fashion trend in Japan asked for an almost skinny frame, without much shapes and curves, both for the girls and boys, so much so that there were times when it was hard to tell them apart from behind. Tsuke and Mindi were a perfect example. Mindi was a bit shorter than Hoshi, around five feet tall, but didn't weigh more than a hundred pounds. Tsuke was her masculine counterpart. At five foot six, he was lean and skinny and obviously did not carry much muscle around. And although fashion dictated it, Hoshi did not find it aesthetically pleasing on a man.

Hoshi would have liked to be leaner but she'd always had a good appetite and came from a family of curvy women. While she was far from being overweight, her womanly curves were not really the fashion trend of the moment. Little did she know that in America, girls would do anything to have a body like hers, including paying for it.

« This looks like a good spot. »

Hoshi was pulled away from her thoughts by Bunji's voice. He was looking at her, his eternal crooked smile on his face. The young woman smiled back and started twisting the tips of her shirt between her fingers.

« I think I'm shy... » She said half-jokingly. Bunji decided to play along.

« And why would you be shy?

- Well, I... I'm not used to wearing this ...

- We could always spend the afternoon back to back, but I don't see the fun in that! »

Hoshi laughed, feeling silly. Bunji came closer to her.

« Tell you what: I'll go first, jump in the sea and you can join me after. Then, I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable. Deal? »

Hoshi thought about it for a second then laughed again.

« Deal!

- Good! »

Happy to have settled this, Bunji smiled at Hoshi, then kicked off his shoes, pulled over his t-shirt and headed for the sea. When he got water half-way to his thighs, where his bathing suit ended, he jumped head first in the waves.

Hoshi watched him disappear into the sea, her cheeks burning. He was so different from all the other young men she knew. Mindi had been teasing Bunji from time to time, asking him what his parents fed him, calling him affectionately "fat _gaijin_" but Hoshi could see he was definitely not fat. Broad-shoulders, muscular chest, ripped abs, and the young woman had forbidden herself to even peer at his behind. No wonder some of the younger girls at the University were giggling when they crossed his path.

Hoshi was startled as she heard her name being called from the ocean.

« Hey, Hoshi! I thought we had a deal!

- I'm coming! »

_Oh well, here goes... _she thought. She took off her shirt and walked towards the waves, feeling more confident than she thought she would.

Bunji emerged from the sea about thirty feet away from her and turned back in her direction. Hoshi was strolling towards the waves. The young man was doing his best not to stare at her so that he would not embarrass her, but it proved harder than he had first thought. As soon as he got the first glimpse of her lovely curves he thought it was actually a good thing he was immersed chest-deep in water, otherwise his body could have betrayed his thoughts. It was the first time a woman truly captured both his body, heart and mind, and it was an almost intoxicating feeling.

Hoshi dove and resurfaced behind him, startling him. Bunji spun around to face her, while doing his best to clear his mind of any improper thoughts. Hoshi laughed and splashed water in his face.

« Why so serious suddenly?

- Oh, I was just mooning over.

- Thinking about what? »

Bunji hesitated for a moment and decided to play it straight.

« You, actually. »

Hoshi was startled by his answer and covered her surprise by laughing again and splashing some more water.

« Bet you can't catch me! »

She dove back in the water and Bunji followed her, happy in a way that Hoshi had lightened the mood. They stayed in the water for almost an hour, playing around and teasing each other like a couple of kids, before stepping back onto the warm sand. By then, Hoshi had completely forgotten about all her discomfort.

She lay down on her beach towel on her back, while Bunji did the same close to her, on his stomach. With the proximity of the young woman, he did not entirely trust his body not to react. _Better not take any chances_, he thought.

Hoshi turned slightly on her side and looked at Bunji's back for a minute.

« So, what's the story?

- Story? About what?

- Your _irezumi_. I don't think you're part of the _Yazuka_, so where did you get it?

- Oh that... Well, I was young and stupid. Got it on an impulse. My parents almost killed me when they found out!»

Hoshi was admiring the red dragon inked onto Bunji's right shoulder blade. Into the flames coming out of the dragon's mouth, three kanji symbols could be seen. She passed a light finger over them, deciphering the words.

« Honor. Courage. Wisdom. It's really nice.

- I thought you would hate it.

- On the contrary. I think it's cool. »

A few seconds of silence, an angel passed. Bunji looked at Hoshi, who had rolled back onto her back.

« Can I ask you something personal? »

Hoshi opened one eye, shading her face from the sun with one hand.

« Of course. »

Bunji hesitated for a second.

« Why did you feel embarrassed a while ago?

- Oh... ! Well, I... I don't really like the way I look... »

She suddenly looked embarrassed again and made a gesture towards her shirt to cover herself, but Bunji stopped her.

« No, don't. You really don't have anything to be embarrassed about. »

Hoshi looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

« I... I think you're just perfect the way you are... well... I mean... »

Hoshi's cheeks turned bright red. Bunji started playing in the sand in front of him with his fingers. Why did he have to be like that? He could put up a show for any girl, joke around, even outrageously flirt here and there, but when it came to the real thing, when he actually met THE girl, he turned into a babbling clumsy dork.

« I mean... Gosh, this is awkward...! »

Hoshi's soft smile seemed to soothe his discomfort.

« Are you trying to tell me something, Bunji-kun? »

Bunji smiled. It was the first time Hoshi had called him like that, a subtle clue to help him say what he needed to say.

« Hoshi... surely you must know how I feel about you...»

The young woman smiled shyly.

« Is it the same as I feel? »

Bunji smiled too and moved closer to her.

« I'm hoping so... »

He turned on his side and scooped Hoshi's burning cheek in one hand, before gently pulling her face towards his. Time seemed to stop just before their lips met. Then it was as though nothing else existed for a moment. The sea, the sand, the sounds of the waves, even the feel of the sun on their skin: all vanished into the distance.

The surroundings came back into focus after a few moments of eternity when their lips parted. They smiled warmly at each other and, wrapping their arms around each other, kissed again, making the entire universe disappear once more.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Irezumi: tattoo

Yazuka: japanese mafia, who traditionally bear large, body-wide tattoos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**_* * * Present day; three weeks after the funeral * * *_**

« You can count on us. We'll be there shortly. »

Jack Bennett hung up the phone and turned to his wife. Helen was watching him with concern and distress in her eyes.

« What did he say?

- He's not doing well, Helen. Maybe we should have brought him back with us three weeks ago.

- Jack... you know he would never have agreed to it.

- Agree or not, we're going back and this time I won't take no for an answer. He needs to be with his family.

- But what did Yasuo say? »

Jack sighed.

« Not much. He seemed worried, but I got the feeling he was smoothing it out for me. I'm calling for a meeting. We have to go. »

It took less than an hour before everybody arrived at the Bennett house. JD and Irene were the first to arrive, followed by Professor Sharp, Eric and Meg. They all took a seat in the living room, staring at Jack, waiting for him to explain the meaning of this reunion.

Jack got up from the couch and put a hand on Helen's shoulder.

« I want to thank you all for coming here so rapidly. I won't leave you in the dark much longer: Helen and I have to go to Japan, and we don't know for how long. »

Professor Sharp got up from his chair.

« But Jack, you are aware that Scarab has been reported to have stolen several lab equipment lately... he could pop up any day with a new scheme ...

- I know that, Professor, but right now there are more important things going on.

- Have you got news about Bunji? Is that it? » Meg asked with concern.

It was Helen's turn to speak.

« Mr. Matsuda called us two hours ago. Your brother is not doing well at all. That's why we have to go. »

Professor Sharp turned grim. He knew all too well what it was like to loose a loved one and knew it was never an easy time. And he knew that the Bennetts would never let one of their own alone and suffering.

« I understand, Jack. »

The two men exchanged a nod of acknowledgment.

« Do you want us to go too? JD asked with concern.

- No. For the time being, I think it would be best if your mother and I went alone. In the meantime, you'll be in charge of the Bionic Six, JD. »

JD nodded, acknowledging the underlying responsibilities. At his side, Irene did not say a word. It had not been long since she had learned JD's secret identity and found it hard to grasp all the implications it meant. All she wished for was that her husband would come back home every night.

« So, it's settled then. We'll leave in an hour. »

Eric got up from the couch.

« Dad, are you sure you want the two of you to go alone? »

He felt like he needed to do something, anything, for his brother. Jack smiled weakly at him.

« For now, yes. But we'll keep you posted, don't worry. »

They bid their farewell rapidly, then took off in Skydancer to Japan, full of apprehension.

* * *

**_* * * Three and a half years ago * * *_**

The last three months had been like a dream for Hoshi. She had spent a lot of time with Bunji, doing all sorts of things she never had the opportunity to do before. With him, she felt like she really could be herself without being judged. And she liked the way he made her feel like she was the most important person in the world.

But right now, on this Friday night, she was a bit nervous. Outside was a thunderstorm, and ever since she was a little girl, she hated thunder and lightening. One day, while her father was away on a business trip, lightening fell on the neighbor's house, and since that day, she remained a bit scared, even though she knew that it was highly unlikely that lightening would fall twice at the same place.

She was also nervous for another reason. Bunji and she were alone at home on a Friday night, and since they had started going out together, it had never happened before. There was always someone at home, either her father or Mindi or Tsuke. She had asked Bunji to be patient with her, since she had never been in a relationship before, and while the young man had agreed to it and never put pressure on her, she felt she had come to a point where she actually was ready... or almost ready.

As Bunji was settling for the night, Hoshi came at his door, a sheepish look on her face. She cleared her throat as he was pulling his t-shirt over his head.

« Hey... could I ... could I stay with you for the night? »

At first startled by the question, Bunji understood as thunder boomed in the distance. He smiled warmly at her

« Of course. Come here. »

He tossed back the bedsheets for her to lie down next to him. Hoshi smiled and came to snuggle beside him. Bunji passed an arm over her and pulled her tight close to him.

« Comfortable?

- Very. »

She let pass a minute and sighed briefly.

« You must think I'm stupid...

- Of course not. It's normal, after all you almost got hit by lightening once...

- I'm not talking about that... I meant about... me asking you to wait, for... you know...

- Oh, that! Don't worry about it. I understand it's a big deal. I've been there once, you know.

- It's not the same thing for a guy...

- Says who? Of course it is. The unknown is always a bit scary. Don't worry.

- But I don't want you to think that I don't want to, or that I don't love you...

- I don't think that at all. And I don't want you to put pressure on yourself. It will happen when it happens, that's all.

- So you don't want to?

- I never said that! I just want you to want it too.

- But I do!

- Hoshi, stop worrying. You're making too much of a deal out of that. Don't think about it.

- You're right. I worry too much. »

There was another minute of silence. The storm seemed to be moving away.

« You know my father called to say he had to stay in Nagoya for a few more days. He should not be back until next Tuesday.

- So we have the house all to ourselves for the week-end? Cool! »

He kissed her neck and Hoshi snuggled in closer. As much as he respected her and her wishes, he could not help himself. She felt warm in his arms, she smelled good and he was crazy for her. Without thinking, his hand was pressing against her waist, caressing gently her stomach, on the verge of moving upwards.

« Hoshi... please tell me to stop...

- What if I don't? »

Bunji got up on one elbow, startled.

« Are you sure?

- Yes I'm sure.

- But you just said...

- I know what I said, but I really feel ready now... with you... »

Bunji buried his face in her neck, his arms wrapping around her body.

« Just... be gentle with me... »

She turned around to face him, her entire body pressing against his, shivering. All her fears vanished at once as she let Bunji slowly tease her senses. As promised, he was gentle and tender with her, taking his time, making her feel things and ways she had never felt before.

After a while, long after all clothes had ended up on the floor and the sheets were all tangled, Bunji rolled back onto his back, slowly catching his breath. Once again, Hoshi cuddled in close to him, breathless. In the distance, thunder roared once more. Hoshi smiled.

« You know, I don't think I'll ever be afraid of thunderstorms again! »

_

* * *

_

*** * * Present day; three weeks after the funeral * * ***

When he heard the knock at the door, Yasuo Matsuda almost ran to it. He opened, and came face to face with Jack and Helen Bennett. With an inner sigh of relief, he greeted them inside.

« I am so glad you are here. I do not know what to do anymore.

- Where is he? Jack asked.

- In the garden. I think he has not left it since yesterday. »

Helen sighed, obviously worried. Yasuo continued.

« I am terribly sorry to have disturbed you and made you come all the way here, but I have failed at every attempt to shake him out of his mood. And I am not in the best of spirits myself...

- We understand, Mr Matsuda. It's been very hard on you too... Have you had any help since...? »

Yasuo smiled weakly to Helen, touched by her concern.

« Yes. My elder daughter came, and Bunji took care of all the paperwork and the details. But as soon as everything had been taken care of, he... he closed up like a shell.

- I'll go talk to him, don't worry.

- I must warn you, Mr Bennett, he has not been himself lately. He seldom talks, seldom eats... he just spends all of his days in the garden, looking out at the sea.

- I'll go right now. »

Jack left them and made his way to the garden that had been so well tended to by Hoshi. The flowers were blooming, the smells were soothing, and birds were singing in the nearby trees.

Jack looked around until his eyes fell on the nearby gazebo, where three long wooden chairs were laid, allowing whoever wished it to lie down and enjoy some rest and relaxation in this enchanting site.

As Yasuo had told Jack, he found his son half-sitting, half-lying in one of the chairs, looking out at the ocean. Since Bunji seemed unaware of his presence, Jack took a minute to observe his youngest son. He was wearing dark sweatpants, and a t-shirt with «_University of Berkeley_» written on it, that had seen better days. He was barefoot despite the low temperature, his hair was uncombed and he probably had not shaved since the funeral.

But as much as his appearance seemed shocking to Jack, it was the look on Bunji's face that really worried his father. His eyes were filled with so much despair, his face was a mask of pain and disbelief.

Jack made his way slowly towards Bunji and his foot kicked into something, as he heard a clinking sound. He reached for the origin of the noise and picked up a bottle bearing a Sapporo label. Jack sighed and closed his eyes for a second, realizing that his son was probably sinking deeper than Helen and he had first thought.

Jack approached Bunji and sat in the chair next to his son. He remained silent for a minute, staring in the same direction as his son.

« Yasuo called for you, didn't he? »

Jack was startled both by Bunji's words and by the flat tone he used. At that very moment, Jack felt like he was sitting next to a complete stranger.

« He's worried about you. Now I can see why. »

He lifted the beer bottle under Bunji's nose, but the young man remained unresponsive.

« He shouldn't be worried. Neither should you.

- Well, excuse me, but I am. I mean, your really think this is going to help you in any way? You really believe this is a solution? »

Bunji slowly turned his head in Jack's direction.

« I hope you didn't fly all the way here to give me a lecture, Dad, because you're wasting your time. »

He lifted a glass to his lips, filled with an amber liquid. Jack took a hold on Bunji's wrist to stop his gesture.

« Stop this! This isn't like you! »

Bunji made a quick gesture to escape his father's grasp and sent the glass breaking on the concrete floor of the terrace. Anger crossed the young man's features.

« Leave me alone! You have no idea of how I'm feeling right now! »

He got up, looking for a second like he was struggling to keep his balance.

« You have no idea what it's like, so keep your lectures to yourself! »

With that, he turned around and went back in the house. Jack watched him leave, resisting the urge to run after him. His son was obviously hurt, his spirit broken and lost. He would win nothing by confronting him upfront.

But with a lot of understanding and love, Jack was certain he could bring Bunji back into the light.


End file.
